Stargazing
by sailor8t
Summary: Clexa one shot. Clarke and Lexa meet to talk, and a little more. Rated T because I'm cautious that way.


The 100 belong to Cass Morgan, the CW, and people I'm too lazy to look up. I'm altering their realities for fun, not profit, as I own nothing and have the credit report to prove it.

* * *

They survived each other, an enormous beast, betrayal, and all-out war. They've been enemies, allies, friends, and nearly something more. That lingers at the edge of every interaction, drawing them together even when they are angry enough to want to kill each other.

The spring equinox dawned clear and unexpectedly warm, and Lexa felt that draw to Clarke stronger than usual. She sent a message to the Ark camp, asking Clarke to meet her that evening at the cliff over the river. Lexa went there before the day ended, to watch the sunset and wait for Clarke. She brought two extra furs, one for them to sit on and another to share when the night became too cool for comfort.

Clarke was having a difficult day. Bad memories were too close to the surface, and it seemed that everyone in the Ark camp was grouchy, at best, and flat out pissed off at worse. Although it wasn't personally directed at Clarke, she had to listen as person after person vented to her. Lexa's invitation was a welcome reprieve. Clarke grabbed her pack. Two blankets, a couple snack bars and containers of water later, she ordered the gate open and walked away.

The sunset was nearly finished by the time Clarke arrived. Lexa heard her coming – Clarke was much quieter than she used to be, but still a long way from being silent as even an inexperienced _gona_ – and stood to greet her. With anyone else, Lexa would have masked her feelings, but she smiled at Clarke, and Clarke smiled back.

To Clarke, the smile signaled Lexa's intent for a friendly visit. There would be no complaints of trespasses over their agreed borders, or negotiations for technology or training.

"Hai, Klark."

"Hai, Leksa."

"Have you been well?"

"Sha. You?"

"Sha," Lexa nodded.

"It's a beautiful evening."

"More beautiful now." Lexa gestured toward the fur waiting for them.

"Great minds think alike," Clarke answered, and took a seat. When Lexa sat beside her, Clarke opened her pack and showed her the blankets on top.

Lexa moved Clarke's pack behind them, next to hers. "I've missed speaking with you."

"I miss you, too." Clarke leaned back on her hands and watched night seep in, overwhelming the sunset's pink, orange, and lavender.

"I will return to Polis soon."

"What's it like?"

"Very different from TonDC. Many old buildings survive. Trade thrives. The harbor is always busy."

"Is it near the ocean?"

"No, Polis is next to a river. The river becomes Chesby, and many miles south, meets the ocean."

"Have you seen it?"

"Sha. It is loud."

"Loud?"

"There are always waves. They sound like a thousand buckets of water emptying at once."

"From the Ark, oceans were blue."

"It is sometimes blue." Lexa lay back, and sat back up. She pulled the neatly folded blankets from Clarke's pack and placed them so they could use them as pillows. When Lexa lay down, Clarke laid beside her.

"Tell me more." Clarke's hand moved toward Lexa's, but stopped just short of touching her.

"It smells different than any place I've been. When there are storms, the waves grow large and sometimes after the land is changed."

"I'd love to see that. I'm tired of drawing trees and mountains," she added quietly.

"Do the stars look the same in space?"

"No. They don't, uh." Clarke pointed to one that appeared to pulse. "They don't do that. They're just points of light against the blackness."

"And the moon?"

"A rock. Completely non-reflective."

"Stars will fall from the sky later."

"Meteors. They're pieces of space rock that get too close and are drawn in."

"They don't look like rock," Lexa said doubtfully.

"They heat up in Earth's atmosphere."

"That does not make sense."

"Know how you twirl a piece of wood to start a fire? That's friction, which generates heat. The meteors fall so fast they generate friction, which is why they glow and leave a trail."

"I like my explanation better."

"So do I."

Lexa put her hand over Clarke's. "You are welcome to come to Polis with me."

Clarke thought for a few seconds about how uncomfortable she was at the Ark camp. She had no time to herself. This was the first time in weeks Clark did something solely for her enjoyment. "I'd love to."

"Good. When we finish there, we can take a boat to the ocean."

"A boat?"

"A large one, if you wish, or a smaller one if you don't mind a bit of walking. There is much you haven't seen. I would be happy to show you."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Sha, if you are there."

Clarke rolled onto her side and studied Lexa. She sketched the heda from memory many times, but her memory could not match Lexa's beauty in person. Lexa turned her head toward Clarke. Even when they clashed, Lexa was drawn to Clark like iron filings to a magnet. She was tired of fighting her attraction to Clarke and let go of her hand to slide her arm beneath Clarke. "I am a much better pillow."

"You are," Clarke agreed. She moved close to Lexa and put her had on the other woman's shoulder. "Much better."

"Sha," Lexa sighed contentedly. She pointed at the sky. "There is the first."

"Tell me how you see the stars."

"They are the stars," Lexa shrugged. "Some people believe that they exist because the night is not strong enough to hold back the sun. I use them to navigate."

With the sun gone, the temperature dropped quickly. It was still early spring, and the nights were cool. Lexa pulled the extra fur over them.

"People used to see pictures and stories in them."

"Sha." Lexa raised their joined hands and outlined the constellations as she recited the names passed through generations. "The big dipper and the small one. The serpent. The cup. The lady."

"Which way is Polis?"

Lexa pointed nearly due east with her other hand.

"So the ocean's that way?" Clarke pointed to the right of Lexa's gesture.

"Also past Polis, if you cross Chesby and the lands beyond."

Clarke was quiet, as she tried and failed to imagine such a journey. Instead, her mind turned to Lexa, lean and solid beside her. Clarke often found herself daydreaming about the kiss they shared.

"Leksa?"

This time, Lexa didn't hide how she felt when Clarke said her name properly. She smiled dreamily at Clarke, who leaned over her, supporting her weight on her elbow. "Sha, Klark."

The look in Lexa's eyes made Clarke forget what she was going to say. She didn't think about what she did next as she reacted to the way Lexa watched her. Clarke kissed her, and Lexa pulled her down flush against her body. Their kisses drove away doubt and redressed every grievance.

Kissing was lovely, and soon became more. The stars were forgotten as they struggled to open clothing, wanting to touch everything beneath but not wanting to break what was becoming a marathon of kisses. In the end they were tangled in cloth, leather, and each other.

"Next time, I want to see you," Clarke said after.

"Sha." Lexa kissed her again.

They watched the meteorite shower and made love again. Clarke napped. Lexa stayed awake, enjoying what she wanted for so long, smiling because Clarke said, "Next time." She knew they would fight, and that she wouldn't win all of them. She also knew that Clarke made her stronger, more determined to protect everything important to both of them.

Clarke woke and stretched, appreciating the way their bodies fit and how good it felt to touch Lexa like this. "I should go," she mumbled apologetically.

"No." Lexa tightened her arms around Clarke. "Stay with me until sunrise."

"Okay." She yawned into Lexa's neck. "Sorry," she murmured and kissed that spot.

"Sleep, Klark," Lexa said huskily, and kissed Clarke's head.

-30-


End file.
